The disclosure relates to a method for the operation of a bus system, particularly what is known as a CAN bus (CAN=controller area network).
In the case of a CAN bus, each transmitted message contains what is known as an identifier. This identifier is used by the stations connected to the CAN bus to decide whether the transmitted message is relevant to them. The identifier is added by the sending station to the user data that are to be transmitted. In this case, each station is able to send any number of messages with different identifiers. Each identifier can be used only by one particular station, however, and one and the same identifier cannot be added to a message by different stations.
A CAN bus is designed such that new stations can be connected without relatively great complexity. Inter alia, this allows an identifier which is already being used by an existing station to be erroneously used by another station, for example one newly added, too.
It is an object of the disclosure to recognize errors in connection with the use of identifiers.